


Mi Novio

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Name of the Game [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Contests, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Pet Names, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Shiro (Voltron), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Lance is TOTALLY not running out of terms, got it?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Name of the Game [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750123
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Mi Novio

Lance had the perfect term today (no he was not running out, shut up).

"Morning, Keith!" he said, knocking on Keith's door. Keith opened it with a smile.

"Morning, sunshine," he said. Lance groaned.

"Aw, man! That would have been a good one!" he mourned. Keith chuckled, walking towards the kitchen, Lance in tow.

"Well what term did you pick?" he asked. They stepped through the doors, where everyone else was already eating. But Lance didn't notice that as he blurted out his answer.

"It's 'mi novio'," he said. The room went completely silent.

"Lance!" Keith hissed. Lance frowned.

"What?" he asked. Then he realized the audience they had. "Oh. Um…."

"Are you two DATING?!" Pidge screeched. Keith sighed.

"Yeah, we have been for awhile now," he said. "Also, Lance you lost our bet."

"Well I lost THAT bet," he said. "Our little 'name game' is still going. And I'm sticking with my term."

"Well then, I lose," Keith said, with a smirk. "Consider this your punishment for spilling the beans."

"So, you both lost?" Hunk asked.

"And both won, yes," Lance said. Shiro shook his head in exasperation.

"You two are ridiculous," he said. "But nice to know you guys make each other happy." Both boys in question flushed at that.

"Yeah," Keith said softly, lacing their fingers together. "We do." Lance smiled at him.

"And now that the cat's out of the bag…." he said, mischievously. Keith tried to back up at that, but Lance used their loose grip to pull him forward into a kiss. Keith's face was on fire and he heard Shiro and Hunk "aw" while Pidge gagged.

"Lance," Keith said when they pulled apart. Lance just chuckled.

"Mi novio es muy guapo," he said. "Y especial, y talentoso, y mío." Lance kissed Keith's face with each compliment, making the poor boy's face grow a deeper shade of red.

"Okay, take your PDA elsewhere," Pidge said. "I don't need to be sick all over my food goo, thanks." Lance stuck his tongue out at her, but pulled Keith out into the hall.

"I love you," he said. Keith smiled.

"I love you too, dork," he said.

And they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS, ITS NOT OVER YET!😱
> 
> I still have their bets being settled and a little date scene I wanna write, so don't worry! The series isn't over yet, I promise! But it is getting close, sorry.😅
> 
> Lemme know what you think of this part! I love getting your comments!💕


End file.
